1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to cordless power tools, and more specifically to a cordless power tool and multi-purpose workstation system.
2. Background Art
For the average home handyman or professional, there is not enough money and/or space to have the entire line of AC powered, stand-alone, stationary power tools necessary for a wood or metal shop in one's garage for example. Often, the average home handyman or professional turns to cordless power tools (i.e. battery operated/DC powered tools) instead to try to populate their shops. Cordless power tools allow operators to utilize the tools in places where AC power might not be available, and are often more convenient and easy to use than AC powered stationary or corded power tools. When the charge on the battery pack is low or has depleted, the battery pack is detached from the tool and charged by a battery charger. However, overlapping AC powered, stand-alone, stationary power tools are often still required in addition to their cordless power tool counterparts for certain applications.
There have been a few attempts at workbenches trying to give the home craftsman and professionals the opportunity to use only a couple of different AC powered corded power tools in a very limited space. However, these attempts have not been successful due to one or more of the following drawbacks: high cost; limited versatility; undue complexity; limited availability of AC powered corded power tools to fit the workbenches; reliance on external AC electrical power sources; and complicated and time-consuming tool changeover.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cordless power tool and multi-purpose workstation system that overcomes the expense and space drawbacks of conventional AC powered, stand-alone, stationary power tools, increases the efficiency and broadens the applications of cordless power tools, and allows for handymen and professionals with limited space and/or purchasing power to possess a highly versatile, portable workstation that may be located virtually anywhere regardless of the availability of an external AC electrical power source.